


Tied up in you

by Nara



Series: Sexy Tips with Viktor and Yuuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Awkwardness, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Communication, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor may be bad at shibari, but boy, do they love trying.Written for the shibari zine, Rope Burn.This fic is part of my collection where Yuuri and Viktor are Awkward and Bad at Sex...but it's a standalone and you do not need to read the other fics in the series to enjoy this one!





	Tied up in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I had so much fun working on this piece for the shibari zine, Rope Burn, and we raised a total of $1,371 for Futures Without Violence.
> 
> I hope you all have as much fun reading it as I did writing it!

Yuuri was not asleep. Viktor laid beside him peacefully, snoring away and oblivious to Yuuri’s inner turmoil. Cautiously, Yuuri climbed out from under the covers and dropped to his knees next to the bed. Reaching into the small space, he pulled out a length of cotton rope and then got to his feet slowly. Tiptoeing towards the door, Yuuri froze when he heard Viktor whine. 

Turning back toward the bed, he saw Viktor’s face contort as he reached for a Yuuri that wasn’t there. Unsure of what to do, Yuuri considered ditching his plan and trying again another night. He didn’t want Viktor to wake up and ruin the surprise. As he took a step back towards the bed and his sleeping fiancé, Makkachin slowly got up from her bed in the corner and jumped up to join Viktor. She  _ whuffed _ softly and glanced back at Yuuri, as if she knew she was helping him. Viktor snuggled into her fur and his face relaxed. It was only another moment before he was snoring again.

“Good dog,” Yuuri whispered, quietly making his way to the living room.

Sitting down on the couch, Yuuri turned on the tableside lamp to its lowest setting, unwilling to risk more light. Yuuri uncoiled the rope and then picked up his phone, quickly navigating to the page he had been secretly studying for weeks.

“Can I really do this tie by myself?” He muttered, squinting at the pictures of the tutorial. His fingers worried at the rope and forced himself to stop. It wouldn’t do to shred it.

Reading through the article one final time, Yuuri murmured, “Bight is center slack, working ends are opposite the bight…okay…” He took a deep breath and scrolled back to the top.

“Okay, I can do this.”

Yuuri pulled one leg up and bent it at the knee. He grabbed the rope at its center and wrapped it above his ankle twice. He crossed the bight over the working ends and tucked the bight underneath the ropes. Making a loop with the working ends, he pulled the bight through and created a knot, then created another loop and brought the bight through again. Pulling tightly, Yuuri was pleased to notice that the knot did not move and didn’t feel uncomfortable around his leg when he slipped two fingers through.

Yuuri pulled his ankle as close to his lower thigh as he could and spiralled the working ends of the rope up his leg, starting low on his thigh and wrapping four times. He brought the final rope of the spiral over itself on the inside side of his knee, bringing one finger through the triangle of rope that he created. He pulled the rope underneath the triangle and then pinched the ropes with his other hand. Bringing the working ends over the top rope then under the left rope, Yuuri repeated the process down all four loops of the spiral.

Passing the working ends of the rope through the small gap between his ankle and thigh, Yuuri cinched the working ends tightly, and began knotting the rope up the spiral loops on the other side of his leg by bringing the working ends up over the bottom rope, back down on the right, over the bottom rope, then back up under the left.

At the final top knot, Yuuri brought the working ends of the rope through the loop and made a knot.

Yuuri inspected his bound leg and smiled at his work. It hadn’t been too hard to do but he imagined it would be even easier on another person. He flushed thinking of how to approach the subject with Viktor. Surely “I want to tie you up and have my way with you” wasn’t too high on the kink-scale? Maybe Viktor would trade kink for kink. Yuuri had noticed Viktor had a foot thing, maybe he could use that as a bargaining chip.

Decided on his course of action and eager to return to bed, Yuuri picked at the knots in the rope. After a few long minutes of tugging, pulling and even trying to bend down to his ankle to unknot it with his teeth, the knot wasn’t coming undone.

Yuuri looked around the room, trying to find something within reach that he could use to cut through the knot. There was nothing. There were scissors in the kitchen drawer but… he looked down at his bound leg. There was no moving it. He tried standing up on his other leg and immediately collapsed back onto the couch. This was going to require some careful maneuvering. He was an athlete, an elite figure skater full of grace and poise. Surely, he could handle balancing precariously on one leg and hopping to the kitchen without waking his fiancé? Yuuri was nothing if not determined.

He stood up again, more carefully this time, his arms spread for balance. Wobbling uncertainly, Yuuri managed to stand as much as he could. He was awkwardly hunched over with one knee bent and bound, but he was upright. Feeling a bit like a flamingo, he lowered one hand to the couch arm for stability with the other acting as a counterbalance, he hopped. Inch by inch, he made his way around the couch. All too soon, he reached the edge. There was a decorative side table just a foot and a half away, normally only a few steps but in his hobbled state it seemed like miles.

Yuuri grit his teeth and took a tentative hop without the support of the couch. He wobbled yet managed not to fall. He hopped more, just inches away from the table. He reached out, hoping to grab the table and stabilize himself once more. But he was too ambitious—he overbalanced and went crashing to the ground. His body made the final inches between the table that he couldn’t quite hop to, knocking it off balance and sending it crashing to the floor.

Yuuri groaned, struggling to push himself into a seated position from where he had landed on his face, ass in the air. He heard Viktor running into the room and winced when he flipped on the light.

“Yuuri? Yuuri! Is everything okay? What…” He paused as he noticed the fallen table and his fiancé face down on the floor. “What happened? Is…is your ankle tied to your thigh?”

Yuuri groaned again. “Yes…”

Viktor crouched down next to Yuuri and maneuvered him into a more comfortable position, before pulling at the rope. “Why?”

“I wanted to…I wanted to try something.”

Viktor gave up undoing the rope with his hands and stood to get the scissors from the kitchen drawer. Quickly returning, he cut Yuuri free.

“Why were you trying to bind your leg, alone, at night, in the dark?”

Yuuri rubbed at his wrist. “When you say it like that it sounds stupid.”

Viktor brought Yuuri’s foot to his mouth and kissed the skin. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

Yuuri sighed. “I know…just. It’s embarrassing.” He took a deep breath and Viktor waited patiently. “I…I wanted to try  _ shibari _ . You know…the art of, I guess, tying someone up. I wanted to practice the knots so I’d be good at it so I could be smooth when I…whenIaskedyouifIcouldtieyouup.”

Viktor blinked. “What…what was that last part?”

Flushing, Yuuri twined his fingers nervously and looked at his lap. “I,  _ uh _ . I wanted to…ask you if I could tie you up. But then this happened and I just…you probably think I’m stupid. I’m sorry. Please forget I said anything.”

Viktor gently lifted Yuuri’s chin so Yuuri was looking at him. “Yuuri, you could have just asked me, you know.” Yuuri tried to turn his head away but Viktor held firm. “I would love it if you tied me up. You’re not the only one who thinks about stuff like this, you know. I want you to tie me to the bed and have your way with me. I want you to bind my arms behind my back so I can’t touch, no matter how much I want to.” He leaned in close to whisper in Yuuri’s ear, “Make me a sexual martyr, my Yuuri.”

Pulling a blushing Yuuri to his feet, Viktor led them back to the bedroom. Crawling into bed, Yuuri tucked himself under Viktor’s chin as they curled around each other.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about this first,” he murmured into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor smiled. “It’s fine, my love. We’ll figure this out another time. For now, sleep.”

They laid together and drifted to sleep with thoughts of ties and knots.

~~~~

Yuuri pressed Viktor against the closed bedroom door, sucking and biting at his neck. His fingers deftly unbuttoned Viktor’s shirt and pushed it down to reveal his pale shoulders. Pulling away slightly, Yuuri held Viktor by the hips while his gaze traveled hungrily down his lover’s body. Yuuri licked his lips as Viktor stared back, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust. Yuuri pulled Viktor against him and they kissed until they were breathless. Whimpering, Viktor leaned back until his lips gently brushed Yuuri’s.

“Yuuri…” Viktor whispered into his mouth, “Tie me up and take me.”

Yuuri froze. “What?”

Viktor pulled back to look into Yuuri’s eyes. “Tie me up and take me. Wreck me. I want to feel the ropes against my skin as you fill me to bursting.”

Yuuri blushed to the roots of his hair, his cock twitching in his pants. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s cheek.

“Pretty please?”

With an arousal-fueled spike of adrenaline, Yuuri scooped Viktor up into his arms. Squealing, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck as he was carried to bed and laid gently down.

“Stay,” Yuuri ordered. Viktor shivered.

Yuuri walked to the closet to get the ropes stored in a shoebox at the top out of Makkachin’s reach. Uncoiling them, Yuuri felt a complimentary coil in his stomach tighten. He and Viktor had practiced and had learned that knots were less likey to get stick with hemp rope compared to cotton. But they hadn’t tried…having sex while tied up. Yuuri took a deep breath and turned around. Viktor was lounging against their pillows, having divested himself of his clothing. Yuuri felt his confidence return as Viktor eyed him hungrily. Yuuri stripped as he walked towards the bed slowly, teasingly—naked and hard by the time he reached Viktor. Grabbing Viktor’s chin and tilting it upwards, he kissed him sweetly. Viktor sighed as he pulled back and Yuuri grinned, trailing his hand down Viktor’s chest.

“Now, why don’t you lie face down on the bed for me?”

Viktor hastened to comply. He rearranged the pillows and settled comfortably, sticking his ass in the air and wiggling it.

“Face down, ass up?” Viktor teased, earning a playful smack across one ass cheek.

“Smartass,” Yuuri said lovingly, and then paused for a moment. Viktor looked back at him, concerned. Yuuri continued, “Actually…even though I just told you to lie down, I think it might be easier to tie you up without hurting you if you’re sitting upright. Sorry…” Yuuri clenched the ropes tightly and looked down, embarrassed.

Viktor smiled into the pillow before pushing himself up to sit, his back to Yuuri. He glanced over his shoulder.

“Better?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, thank you. Now,” He pulled the ropes taut, “Do you know your safe word?”

At Viktor’s nod, Yuuri continued. “Let me hear you say it.”

“ _ Yubileyny _ .”

“Good boy.” Yuuri smiled and took one of Viktor’s hands. “Now, let’s get started.”

Yuuri created an anchor point by crossing the ropes in an “X” across Viktor’s back. He split the two ends of the rope, taking one and wrapping it around Viktor’s right arm, looping it back and pulling it under, forming a stem at the back of the arm. He wrapped it again, pulled it under, and created another stem. He continued down the arm, creating a series of bands, skipping distance at the elbow to leave the join free, and when he reached above Viktor’s wrist he wrapped the rope around and pulled it under the last loop before tying it off in a knot.

Yuuri repeated the same pattern on Viktor’s left arm, making sure that the bands of rope were at the same height. After finishing that, Yuuri grabbed a second, shorter rope. He laced it through the knots by the wrist, making sure the center point of the rope was in the small of Viktor’s back. Taking the ends of the rope, he laced it up like a shoelace, going through each segment of the ropes he had tied around Viktor’s arms earlier.

“ _ Yuuuuri _ …” Viktor moaned, “Can’t you go any faster?”

Yuuri paused. He held the ends of the ropes in his hands and pulled them backward so Viktor fell into him, unprepared for the sudden tug. Viktor craned his neck to look at Yuuri.

“I could go faster, or I could do this right,” Yuuri said. “I don’t want to hurt you, and this tie takes a long time.”

Viktor pouted but quickly replaced it with a smile. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m just impatient.”

Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s head, pushing him upright. “I know you are, so be a good boy and let me finish, okay?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri continued tying. Once he reached the top of the lacing, he tied a square knot to secure the ropes in place. He wrapped the extra rope around the center of the “X” and began wrapping them around pulling them a tighter, keeping the tension, but not enough to hurt Viktor.

“What color?” Yuuri asked, finalizing the tie.

“Green.” Viktor glanced over his shoulder, “Are you done?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and pulled him close, feeling the rope against his naked skin. “ _ Mmhhmmm _ . You look beautiful, Vitya. What do you think?”

Viktor sighed dreamily. “It feels so good.”

Yuuri smiled into Viktor’s shoulder. “Good. Are you ready?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri took hold of the ropes, gently moving Viktor this way and that. Viktor moved willingly.

“ _ Hmmmm _ …I know what we’re going to do.” Yuuri sat at the edge of the bed and pulled Viktor into his lap. “Can you balance like this? I think this is the best way. I want you to be able to breathe, I want to be able to see your face, and I want to be able to torment you with the knowledge you can’t touch or grab onto anything.”

A blush spread across Viktor’s nose and he squeaked. Yuuri smiled wickedly before reaching for the lube on the bedside table. The sound of the cap clicking open caused Viktor to shiver in anticipation. Yuuri coated his fingers with the cool gel before reaching around and rubbing gentle circles around Viktor’s hole, bracing his other hand on Viktor’s hip.

Viktor whined leaning his head forward onto Yuuri’s shoulder. “ _ Ahh _ , I want to touch you. Why is it this hard already?”

Yuuri chuckled and took a break from teasing to stroke Viktor’s quickly hardening cock. “Yes, it seems like it is hard already...”

“ _ Yuuuurii _ …” Viktor whined again. “No more teasing!”

Yuuri kissed Viktor’s head before bringing his fingers back around. “Anything for you.”

He gently pushed one finger inside of Viktor and he keened as Yuuri moved it around, quickly adding a second. Viktor shook with the effort of keeping himself upright as Yuuri scissored him open. Viktor felt the ropes holding him tightly as his muscles flexed, trying everything they could to break him free of his bindings, to allow him to grip Yuuri’s shoulders and scratch his back. Yuuri added a third finger, finding Viktor’s prostate. Jumping at the unexpected shock of pleasure, Yuuri had to steady Viktor on his lap.

“Easy there. What color?”

“G-green,” Viktor huffed, fucking backwards on Yuuri’s hand to the best of his ability. He mouthed at Yuuri’s neck, scraping his teeth lightly against the sensitive skin.

Yuuri moaned and paused in his ministrations, pulling out his fingers and grabbing the lube. He slicked up his own cock and adjusted himself so that he was poised at Viktor’s entrance.

“You ready?”

“Ye-yes!” Viktor enthusiastically consented, biting his bottom lip to keep in a scream as Yuuri pressed inside.

Grabbing Viktor’s hips tightly for balance, Yuuri thrust upwards. It was an awkward position, with Viktor’s arms bound behind him and his thighs gripping Yuuri tightly. Without use of his arms, Viktor was unable to brace himself well enough to ride Yuuri.

After a few nice, but ineffective thrusts, Yuuri pulled Viktor close and laughed into his shoulder. “I…I really have no idea what position we should be in to do this effectively.”

Viktor squirmed, horny with Yuuri’s cock still inside him, but ultimately unsatisfied.

He whimpered, “The ropes feel so good…and you feel so good…so why can’t this be good?”

Yuuri laughed and lifted Viktor’s face so he could kiss him. “Maybe we chose the wrong tie for sex. Maybe I should have just teased you.”

Yuuri gently pulled out of Viktor and laid him down on the bed. All trussed up and sweating, Viktor was a vision. Yuuri leaned close and ran his fingers down Viktor’s chest, circling his sensitive nipples with his thumb.

Viktor bucked and whined. “No…no teasing!”

Yuuri paused in his ministrations. “Is that really what you want?”

“No.” Viktor didn’t hesitate.

Yuuri laughed. “All right then. I am going to absolute torture you, my Vitya.”

Yuuri hovered over Viktor and slowly leaned down, his breath ghosting over Viktor’s lips. Supporting himself on one forearm Yuuri stroked Viktor’s cheek and brought his hand around his neck, down his chest and to his thigh. Stroking the sensitive flesh in little circles, Viktor bucked at having Yuuri’s hand almost where he wanted it. Yuuri pressed one knee in between Viktor’s thighs and gently applied pressure as he reached around and grabbed Viktor’s ass. Whimpering, Viktor struggled with his bound arms, longing to pull Yuuri completely on top of him and thrust against him until they both came.

Yuuri slowly and teasingly made his way down Viktor’s body, kissing and gently scraping his teeth against hyper-sensitive flesh. He settled in between Viktor’s legs and glanced up, watching Viktor through hooded eyes.

“What color?” He asked.

“Green! Green!” Viktor practically screamed, “Just…keep going!”

Yuuri smirked and took Viktor’s cock into his mouth. The sudden, wet warmth almost caused Viktor to come embarrassingly quickly, but he managed to contain himself. Yuuri licked the sensitive underside as he bobbed his head, taking in more of Viktor. Yuuri brought a hand up to stroke the base of the length and Viktor felt his orgasm building. He longed to grab Yuuri’s hair, to fuck into his mouth, and the frustration left him on edge. With a final push, Yuuri moved his hand and took all of Viktor’s cock into his mouth, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. He hummed, pleased, and the vibrations brought Viktor over the edge. He screamed as he came down Yuuri’s throat. Choking, Yuuri pulled off and wiped his mouth.

“You could have warned me, you know.” He scolded his blissed fiancé who looked at him with half lidded eyes.

“M’sorry.” Viktor mumbled, trying to reach for Yuuri, forgetting he was bound. He let out a frustrated whine and wiggled.

Yuuri laughed, “All right, I’ll untie you. How are you feeling?”

Coming back to his senses as Yuuri untied the ropes, Viktor smiled. “I’m good. I’m great. Excellent. But…what about you?’

Yuuri paused and leaned forward to kiss Viktor’s nose. “I had fun. Next time, maybe, I should tie you to the bed so I can have my wicked way with you, and the position won’t be so awkward.”

With his arms freed, Viktor’s grin broadened into a heart shape and he hugged Yuuri. “That sounds like a good plan.”

~~~~

Yuuri followed Viktor as he led them down an alley they’d never been down before. He glanced around, suspicious and a little anxious.

“Vitya, where are we going?”

Viktor turned around, putting a finger to his lips and winking, “It’s a surprise, my love.”

Yuuri groaned, rolling his eyes. If it was a surprise, there was no way Viktor would tell him anything.

After more minutes of walking, they arrived at a nondescript building in a part of town known for its nightlife and dance clubs. Viktor knocked on the door and a burly bouncer in leather and a dog collar answered.

Viktor pulled piece of paper out of his coat pocket. “I have a reservation!” He smiled cheerfully.

The bouncer took the paper and examined it closely, before gesturing them to come inside. It took Yuuri’s eyes a moment to adjust to the dim lighting of the club. When they did, he froze, grabbing onto Viktor’s sleeve.

Yuuri saw people having sex. He saw people in bondage gear, doing scenes with each other. He saw paddles and swings and all sorts of things he couldn’t name.

He pulled Viktor closer. “Viktor!” He hissed. “You brought us to a  _ sex club _ ?”

Viktor was practically giddy. “I got us a room reservation at a sex club!”

Shocked into a stupor, Yuuri listlessly followed Viktor and the bouncer to a locked room in the back. The bouncer handed them a key.

“Your reservation is for three hours. If you get into trouble or need help, press the emergency button. Swings, bars, ropes and external paddles are for public use—they’re sanitized and refreshed frequently, but if you’re using any insertive toys you needed to bring your own. Have a good time.”

The bouncer turned and walked away as Viktor unlocked the door, leading Yuuri inside. He spun around as he swept through the room, looking almost like a Disney princess with his whirling coat. A Disney princess in a  _ bondage _ room.

Viktor turned his heart shaped smile on Yuuri. “What do you think, my love?”

Yuuri gaped. “Wh…why did you reserve us a room in a sex club?”

Viktor’s smile dimmed momentarily, before brightening again. “Oh! I wanted to try suspension, but we don’t have a safe way to rig it at home!”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Yuuri despaired. “We’ve never done suspension before, I don’t know if we can do it safely…not to mention we’re  _ in a sex club _ !”

Viktor strode forward and took Yuuri by the hands. “Don’t be so caught up on the sex club part. I just really wanted to do this! I thought it would be romantic!”

Yuuri tried to connect the dots between “sex club” and “romantic” but he was coming up blank. 

Viktor must have seen it in his face because he continued. “I want to do the Spider-Man kiss!”

That gave Yuuri pause. “Spider-Man kiss?”

Viktor bounced on the balls of his feet, holding Yuuri’s hands tighter. “Yes! The one from the movie! Where he’s upside-down and Mary Jane is on the ground and they kiss and it’s so romantic!”

Yuuri considered the thought. That definitely would be romantic, but… “You want to do  _ inverted suspension _ when we’ve never done any suspension before?”

Viktor’s smile faltered. “Y-yes?”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hands. “Vitya, I love you, and that actually does sound romantic, but what if something goes wrong? You could get seriously hurt.”

“B…but Spider-Man?”

“I know, Vitya. But your safety is more important.”

Viktor pouted for a moment, but then his eyes lit up with an idea. “What if we asked one of the people out in the club to do the suspension tie, we do the kiss, untie me, then they go away and we just have sex for the rest of the three hours in our reserved room?”

Yuuri blushed furiously, “Viktor! That’s not…we can’t…people are…they’re doing their thing we can’t…we can’t  _ interrupt _ !”

“Too late!” Viktor sing-songed as he waltzed out of the room and searched for a place where he could make his announcement. Yuuri followed reluctantly, his feeble protests falling deaf to Viktor’s ears. The music in the club was low and sensual, not distracting but enhancing the mood. Viktor found an empty stage where exhibitionists partook in their chosen activities. He jumped onto it and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Attention friends!” A few people looked up. “My beautiful fiancé and I want to do a Spider-Man kiss! But we realized we don’t know how to safely do inverted suspension! Can any of you help us?”

Nobody responded, so Viktor took a deep breath and repeated his request louder, “CAN ANY OF YOU HELP MY FIANCÉ AND I WITH INVERTED SUSPENSION SO WE CAN KISS LIKE SPIDER-MAN AND MARY JANE?”

They heard a laugh from the side of the stage. It was the bouncer from before. His eyes sparkled as he looked at them.

“I can help, no problem.”

Viktor’s mouth formed a heart, “Really, really?”

“Really, really.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri with one hand and the bouncer with the other and dragged them to the reserved room. He shut the door and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Tie me! Tie me!”

Yuuri smiled gently at the bouncer, “Thank you for your help.”

The bouncer returned his smile. “Of course. I’m somewhat of a  _ shibari _ expert, and I love helping new people out.”

The bouncer approached Viktor, checking his safe word and reminding him about the stop light system. When Viktor voiced his understanding the bouncer began the suspension tie, explaining each step carefully to Yuuri and checking in with Viktor along the way. Before long, Viktor was suspended upside down, his arms free so he could cup Yuuri’s face. His grin was beatific.

“Thank you, Mr. Bouncer Sir!”

The bouncer laughed, “I’ll be back in five minutes to untie you. You kids do your kiss and whatever else you want to do in that time.”

As he closed the door, Viktor made grabby hands at Yuuri. “Come here, Mary Jane.”

Yuuri pretended to swoon, “Oh, Spider-Man! Thank you for saving me!”

Viktor gently placed his hands on the sides of Yuuri’s face, “Anything for you, my love.”

The kiss was gentle and sweet—not too heated, but full of love. They pulled apart and Yuuri peppered little kisses all over Viktor’s face.

“You’re ridiculous, Vitya. I love you.”

Viktor’s answering smile was adoring, “And I love you, my Yuuri. Let’s do this again sometime. Only we should learn how to do it by ourselves, so we don’t need to involve the bouncer. Also can you get him? The blood is rushing to my head…I’m feeling dizzy.”

Yuuri rushed to the door just as the bouncer opened it. He laughed, seeing Yuuri’s slightly panicked expression.

“No need to worry, my friend. I’ll untie him and he’ll be fine.”

The bouncer untied Viktor, once again explaining the safe step-by-step process to Yuuri, and then Viktor was on the ground. Yuuri bowed and thanked the bouncer again as Viktor shook his hand.

The bouncer smiled. “Of course. Let me know if you need anything else. You have two and a half hours left in your reservation. Have fun!”

With a wink he left, and Viktor immediately turned and grabbed Yuuri, pulling him flush. “There are some toys we can play with, and there are other ties we know how to do. Let’s make the most of this room,” He whispered into Yuuri’s ear.

Yuuri shivered in delight, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s neck and kissing him firmly.

“Let’s play, Vitya. I’ll always be tied up in you.” 


End file.
